Usuário Discussão:Crimson Frankie
Wondered where you were... Ola! Was browsing through some of the other language wikis and noticed you've been pretty active over here. Haven't seen you over at Nukapedia recently. Be seeing you! Ciao [[User:KiwiBird|'Kiwi']] 18h13min de 3 de Junho de 2012 (UTC) :Hi Frankie! We're missing you over at the English wiki, you were great to have around =) I know your studies are hard now, so I wish you luck. By the way, I think one of the wikia staff have responded on your request already. 00h59min de 9 de Junho de 2012 (UTC) Oi oi Oi, tudo bem? Eu estou com mais tempo livre recentemente e acho que vou ajudar a wiki de maneira mais produtiva. Só queria avisar mesmo que vou estar mais presente por aqui =) Happylice (discussão) 17h32min de 2 de Agosto de 2012 (UTC) Permissão do Jspoel Eu falei com o Jspoelstra na Wikia inglesa e ele deu acesso total a todas imagens e articulos contanto que traduzimos os artigos. Só achei que seria bom te avisar e tal, pode pegar e traduzir tudo sem receio =D Happylice (discussão) 17h33min de 2 de Agosto de 2012 (UTC) Perfeito então! Vou ver se acho uns forums pra espalhar ou qualquer coisa também. Fortalecendo sempre =D Happylice (discussão) 02h50min de 3 de Agosto de 2012 (UTC) Voce deveria criar novos projetos.Eu frequento essa wiki desde o ano passado como anônimo e os projetos que eu vi estão praticamente abandonados.Cria um projeto sobre facçoes ou sobre criaturas.Dweller159 (discussão) 14h20min de 10 de Setembro de 2012 (UTC) É isso Ai Vlw vo esse foi o meu primeio post, mas n vai ficar como o ultimo, eu dei umas editadas, pra deixar ele mais caprichado, té mais. Fall Trooper, mas me fala pelo e-mail dps, to com umas duvidas. Eae Olá cara,tudo bem?Meu nome é Utilizador:Gabriel toledo e eu queria te pedir um favor.Você poderia me promover a Burocrata dessa Wiki?Por favor,entro aqui todos os dias,e já editei bastante páginas,eu vou ficar muito agradecido. EAE Fala aew pessoal, também sou um fã de fallout, principalmente o 3 e o Newvegas, estou aqui para ajudar e queria algumas dicas para poder contribuir, infelizmente sou pe´ssimo em tablas e tudo e queria a ajuda de vcs, obrigado e flw! Sobre a Barra de Navegação da wiki Cara, eu queria te pedir um favor: Edite a barra de navegação da wiki mudando que nem para a wiki americana, porque tá ruim para localizar algum artigo e talz, se puder mudar eu agradeceria. Mensagem de Utilizador:Gabriel toledo Onde todos foram? Bom cara... faz tempo que pessoas que como você sumiram da wiki espero que você volte um dia... Linconl (discussão) 22h08min de 29 de Julho de 2014 (UTC) Feliz em ajudar! Isso é ótimo de se ouvir! Eu estarei por perto para ver o que eu posso fazer, embora eu não tenha tanta certeza em traduzir grandes blocos de texto, posso acompanhar a manutenção e ajudar com a obtenção up novo quadro de trabalho, esse tipo de coisa. Nós vamos ter que ver o que acontece a partir daqui, não muitos dos outros Fallout Wikis têm editores regulares, mas estou muito feliz em ajudar onde ele é procurado. Obrigado novamente! -- [[User talk:Tribal Wisdom| Talk! ]] 15h46min de 9 de Agosto de 2014 (UTC) Artigos nos qual é necessária edição ou revisão Como você sabe Frankie... precisamos dar uma arrumadinha em algumas de nossas páginas, eu comecei a deixar marcadas algumas das quais necessitam de "edição urgente", como templates e etc... se quiser usar essa categoria para os editores você pode encontrar aqui: Em edição. [[User talk:Linconl| Talk page! ]] 15h44min de 9 de Agosto de 2014 (UTC) Expansão da wikia Fala meu colega wastelander. Topo sua oferta sim e vou começar a incluir novas páginas a medida do possível, eu consigo traduzí-las da Nukapedia, inclusive passei um bom tempo por lá. Vamos fazer essa wiki levantar, não é possível que só tenha nós de fãs de Fallout no Brasil. Qualquer coisa você sabe onde me achar, estou naquele grupo do Facebook. Matt2077 (discussão) 19h51min de 11 de Agosto de 2014 (UTC) G.E.C.K. Acabo de ver que a pagina G.E.C.K. já existe porem está com o nome completo no projeto novo, tem algum problema isso ou eu posso alterar la para deixar o nome completo visível mas direcionar para ela? -[[User:Linconl|'Mr. President 'Lincoln]] [[User talk:Linconl| Speak! ]] Estrutura da wikia Olá, Frankie. Estou dando uma editada em algumas páginas, e notei que tem muitos templates da Nukapedia que seriam úteis aqui, que não temos aqui. Você poderia importar esses templates/infoboxes pra cá, já que você é o administrador? Seria bem útil pra gente; por enquanto só estou traduzindo o "corpo" das páginas. Atenciosamente, Matt2077 (discussão) 12h25min de 13 de Agosto de 2014 (UTC) Mr. House Hey Frankie, Mr. House é sim um overseer, o último do vault 21 ao menos, segundo a wiki em inglês... E como citado na parte ainda não formatada: "House ganhou a liderança do Vault 21 em uma aposta..." -[[User:Linconl|'Mr. President 'Lincoln]] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] Re: House Sim... Descule pela confusão, sabe qual é... não sou muito fã do NV e por isso não possuo conhecimentos tão "aprofundados", além do mais tinha esquecido de que o Vault 22 era um hotel, que inclusive se encontra um dos Snowglobes, a tanto tempo editado por mim quando me utilizava do login Fall Trooper, mais oumenos há dois anos atráz. Desculpe pelo incomodo e até mais. '''PS:' Fui eu quem havia editado e colocado a navbox primeiro só que em outro computador. -[[User:Linconl|'Mr. President 'Lincoln]] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] Ausência Gostaria de só avisar o motivo de tão poucas edições realizadas ultimamente (Sabe qual é... de Burocrata para Burocrata), é que a pouco tempo comecei a trabalhar no escritório da família (advocacia), e apesar de ficar um bom tempo no computador tenho q verificar arquivos, ir no banco pra pagamentos e depósitos, ir no fórum, e por mais que seja tentado, não conseguimos mais editores para completar as coisas, fica um vazio absurdo, já perdi a conta de predefinições criadas e paginas completadas, eu vou tentar continuar me fazendo o máximo possível. Sei que as coisas também devem estar difíceis ai mas n esqueça nunca desanime... Qualquer coisa manda uma mensagem no meu Facebook, você sabe qual é, ou na minha Steam, ou e-mail eu sempre verefico ele (pode encontrar se encontrar no meu perfil. Atenciosamente. -[[User:Linconl|'Mr. President 'Lincoln']] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]]01h11min de 6 de Setembro de 2014 Chat Frankie,pode fazer o favor de entrar no chat nesse momento? -[[User:Linconl|'Mr. President 'Lincoln]] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]]19h25min de 20 de Dezembro de 2014 so long and thanks for all the fish Frankie, o empurrão inicial foi meu, o resto ficou com você! Boa sorte e obrigado por continuar o projeto. Você tem minha benção, wastelander! LeleoAlmeida (discussão) 13h14min de 2 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) QUOTES!!! Olá Frankie, faz um tempinho já não é? Eu gostaria de discutir um singelo assunto com você que seria as Quotes dos personagens que acredito eu queria legal deixar na versão original em inglês... Como você seria o outro Burocrata da Wiki gostaria de saber sua opinião sobre o caso. -Ahead! [[User:Linconl|'Lin'coln']] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] 02h09min de 23 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) eu quero ajudar oi eu sou um usuario brasileiro da Fallout wikia em ingles e quero ajudar essa wikia a crescer tambem então quero perguntar se voce pode me fazer adminastrador para ajudar aqui Gaming Foxy 20h41min de 25 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) Re:Quotes Gostei da ideia, creio que atualizarei aqui a wiki conforme as mudanças forem surgindo lá também, além disso terei de atualizar as Quotes antigas, mas, isso não será um problema. Além disso se quiser editar de vez em quando aqui vai ser bom. Uma coisinha, estou a refazer a página da Brotherhood of Steel então peço que não altere o que já foi editado (além do mais já deveria ter feito isso a tempos). -Ahead! [[User:Linconl|'Lin'coln]] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] 22h38min de 28 de Maio de 2015 Paginas para serem avaliadas Eu vou deixar uma pequena categoria para "avaliar" as paginas mais estranhas para a wiki. Além disso gostaria que você desse uma olhada rápida nesta página, antes de que seja realizada qualquer edição de correção, porque sinceramente... Não esqueça de me avisar sobre o que você acha para que eu possa tomar uma providência, além disso, passarei esta mensagem para Foxy. *Super Mutantes(Fallout 3) -Ahead! [[User:Linconl|'Lin'coln']] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] 20h24min de 3 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) Agradecimentos Creio que o habito de enviar presentes na Nukapedia é algo bem interessante, e que tal fazer algo parecido aqui. Só mais uma coisa, quer entrar para a Brotherhood? Sei que você aprecia os clássicos e por isso mandei lhe trazerem uma dessas. PS: Não se esqueça da pergunta sobre as paginas a serem avaliadas. Re: Assuntos diversos Que bom que gostou!! Eu sou um cara simples então qualquer coisa praticamente me agrada. Creio que seja uma boa ideia manter a linguagem correta e a origem da criação por preservar da tradução errônea como em quotations e etc, mas, me parece algo interessante de se traduzir por conta de que dizem que Fallout 4 vai ter suas legendas em português e essa antecipação pode ser "prestativa" futuramente e além disso ela não possui a forma na Nukapedia se eu não me engano, apenas uma parte da página principal dos super mutantes tem uma área dedicada sobre eles. PS: Ainda vou alterar aqui as páginas que possuem o links para os corretos. -Ahead! [[User:Linconl|'Lin'coln]] ''Speak!'' 21h16min de 12 de Junho de 2015